Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 18: Realisation
Jack walked up to the pedestal, stopping just near to it, before placing his head down on the top, the executioner raised the sharpened sword, before whipping down to kill Jack, but, not before it blew into tiny pieces, all of a sudden, just in front jack and the crowd of people watching, a large tornado formed, landing in the water below. When it disappeared, it revealed who made it. "How dare you, everything was going perfectly, and now, you do THIS!" Eris said, before smashing the pedestal from it's firm, falling into the water. Jack only just realising how big she was, being higher than the palaces themselves. "Eris, I don't understand." Jack said, before being interrupted. "Don't, play coy with me, you may have gotten everyone else to trust you but I know who you are, you're a selfish, un-principled, liar!" "Wait a second, I came back, that's why you're here this was all part of your test. And wasn't there something about being bound for all eternity?" Jack asked. Eris only just realising the situation, became immense with anger, nearly using her fist on Jack, before sighing in defeat, she reluctantly gave the Book to Jack, who merely took it. "Well well well, this must be pretty embarrassing." Jack said. "Don't push you're luck Jack. You're pretty cute, but not that cute." Eris said, before slowly drifting off into the clouds, disappearing. Jack looked at the book once more, before opening it, inside were some stones that he recognised slightly. Then Jack lifted the book high up, the book itself creating a beam of light into the sky, by which the clouds were finally fading, the entire universe was restored. Lowering the book, Vincentine walked to him, impressed by what he done. "Well, I guess the council will believe you." Vincentine said, both looking at the council to done them in awe-struck. "You think?" Jack said statistically, before a roar of applauding and cheering filled the area. "You know, you really got to tell us about your trip." Vincentine suggested. "Not too much actually, just plain travelling." "Huh, well if that's all then-" "Vincentine, I really don't know, remember that this world isn't, you know, real." Jack said. This catching the attention of Vincentine's 'father'. (A/N: remember that this is Vincentine's fake father, since the world their in at the moment isn't real) "Oh hey Jack, listen, I'm dreadfully sorry about-" "It's okay, I understand you're point." Jack interrupted. "Well, if that's the case then, off I go. But just before I do, did I hear you say that this world, isn't real?" "Uh, yes, actually, why do you ask?" Jack asked. "Because I was wondering why you've only just realised that." "Uh, we've known that it wasn't real since we got here." "Then why didn't you act against it, instead of playing along, you would of gotten out faster." "Okay, now you tell us? Wait, how do you know so much about this world and how to get out?" "Because, well, you could say that I'm just really smart, smarter then you're normal human." "Wait a second..." Jack said as he was growing suspicious. "You happen to think that I just, died after what you did to my plans, of course, I didn't, I met with Noisiv and talked, and managed to convince him to take me here, the fool he was, I controlled him in this world, relieving him of all of his powers, before creating this world, THIS is why you don't jump to conclusions." he said, before snatching the book off of Jack. "Who, are you?" Both Jack and Vincentine asked. "I'm glad you asked that, cause maybe from now on you can make the world better than by actually changing it. Actually, I'm going to give you one guess, with one hint. Here's the hint: New Years Day." "Oh, oh no, you're, him, you're, N-" "FINALLY, you got the whole point of this world, to see how foolish and gullible you guys truly are." The man said, before transforming into N-I-G-H-T-Y. "Now, let me show you what I've done to the REAL world whilst you've been, away." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before the whole world slowly faded into a desolate world. Here the buildings were in ruins and flames billowed from the tops of said buildings. "I decided to re-decorate the world, no more ice, no more seas, just rock, metal, and slaves, well, slaves for when needed, which will most likely be never, so uh, prisoners will have to do. You like it?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked. Jack and Vincentine looked around dumb-struck. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Y Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions